unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman
Mugman is the deuteragonist of Cuphead. He is played by the second player and can join or leave the game at any time. Appearance Mugman has a very similiar appearance to his brother Cuphead, but however, he would have a mug as head instead of a cup, as the name suggests. Mugman differs on that the red is replaced by blue, except for his tongue. His nose is bigger, his eyes are oval-shaped and his straw is shorter. In addition, his pupils are smaller and his head seems slightly thinner. Personality Mugman is shown to be careful and less rash compared to his brother. This is shown when he begs Cuphead to not make the deal with the Devil, as that would end up costing them their souls in the introduction. Althrough he is still fun-loving. Abilities Finger Bullets - Mugman is mostly known for this ability, he will create energy bullets by constantly snapping his fingers. He can also charge them up to perform an EX attack, which is usually a much larger bullet that hits multiple times. The type of bullets depends on what potion you buy: * Peashooter - The default bullet, it is blue-colored. Mugman can shoot infinite bullets. Its EX Move is called Mega Blast, that consists of a huge fire ball that hits multiple times. * Spread - Shoots red pyramid-shaped bullets that spread in 4 rows. Those have a limited range. Its EX Move is called Eight Way, it consists of selling 8 large bullets all around Mugman. * Chaser - Shoots green homing bullets that contain low damage. Its EX Move is called Chaos Orbit, it consists of sending multiple homing bullets that attack. More bullets orbit Mugman and damages enemies that touch him. * Lobber - Purple orbs that bounce twice before popping. It does a lot of damage but has delayed shooting. Its EX Move is called Kablooey, it consists of a large orb that explodes on impact. * Charge - An orange fiery horizontal spiral that can be charged to deal a lot of damage. Takes a long time to charge. Its EX Move is called Radical Barrage, it consists of a large explosion that affects all around Mugman. * Roundabout - A light blue boomerang-like bullet that can come back if it didn't hit something. Its EX Move is called Jumbo Rebound, it consists of sending a large boomerang bullet that hits multiple times. Glide - Also known as Dashing. Mugman will dash glide a short distance in both mid-air and on the ground. With the Smoke Bomb ability, he can "teleport" while gliding and not take any damage. Parry - While in mid-air or flying his plane, Mugman can attack pink objects by turning his straw into a hand and slapping it, whether its enemies, projectiles, or objects. Parry Sugar will automatically parry when Mugman jumps towards. This helps fill up the Super Meter needed to pull a Super Art. Resurrection - When Mugman dies, he can be resurrected when his heart, which is in the center of his soul, is parried. As long as Cuphead is with him and his soul is still on screen, he can return to fight. Flight - While Mugman cannot exactly fly himself, he is a master pilot and comes equipped with his own red fighter plane, complete with bullets. * Rapid Fire Bullets - The default bullets for the plane. Like the Peashooter bullets, Mugman can shoot multiple bullets and those have a long range. Its EX Move is called Toothy Terror Missle or also simply known as "Attack", it consists of shooting a missile with a toothy mouth that does multiple damage. * Mini Bomb - Shoots tiny nukes that do a lot of damage but have a slow fire rate. Its EX Move is called Magnet, it consists of shooting multiple magnets that home in on the target. * Size Reduction - In his plane, he can shrink himself to be part of the plane, making it easier to dodge attacks and increase speed. Mugman can still use his bullets while in this shrunken stage, but they do less damage and have a limited range. * Super Bomb Transformation - As a Super Art, Mugman can transform into a nuke that explodes either on impact or the if duration timer runs out. Milk Beam - Known as the Energy Beam (even though it isn't energy, its a liquid), is the first Super Art to unlock. Using the milk from his head, Mugman spills it as a horizontal beam that damages enemies Invincibility - As the second Super Art, Mugman crosses the astral plane by transforming into a large, eyeless version of his head that spits out a gold, sparkling, complete version of himself. This makes Mugman invincible for a few seconds before returning to his normal state. Giant Ghost - As the final Super Art, Mugman sends his spirit out of his body. Unlike Mugman's spirit when he dies, his spirit is now larger and muscular. The direction the ghost goes depends on how Mugman is moving (i.e if Mugman moves left, the ghost goes left). The ghost damages any enemies that are near him. He does this for about 10 seconds before he disappears except for his heart, which goes slowly goes up. Astral Projection - With the last two Super Arts involve him going into the astral plane, it can be implied that Mugman has the special ability to enter the astral plane and have out of body experiences. Gallery File:CupheadMugmanOnPlane.png|Mugman seen flying on his plane. File:CupheadIntroCupheadAndMugman.png|Mugman seen in the intro, running with Cuphead, being terrified. File:CupheadCharacterAndMugman.png|Mugman along with his brother Cuphead. mug results.png|Mugman in the results ded mugman.png|Mugman's ghost Dash.png|Mugman doing a dash devil fight mug.png|Mugman in the Devil fight intro mug intro.png|Mugman in a boss intro evil mug.png|Evil Mugman Trivia * In every level, including Run and Gun levels, Mugman will drink the milk inside his head. * The only exception is One Hell of a Time, when he starts terrified due to the Devil. * Just like Cuphead, he is mainly based on Mickey Mouse in terms of clothes and Felix the Cat in some terms of appearance. * The color from his shoes and gloves will change on three occasions: in the first, he is seen in the title screen with brown shoes and white gloves, in the second, he is seen in the world map with white gloves again and yellow shoes, in the third, he is seen in the record screen with brown shoes again and yellow gloves. This colour inconsistency was deliberately done by the developers as many cartoons in the 1930s had posters where the character's shoe or glove colour would be slightly different from the original. * Just like Cuphead, Mugman slightly resembles a cup character from a 1936 Japanese cartoon "Evil Mickey Attacks Japan". A video with the cup character can be seen here. Category:Cuphead Category:Characters Category:Males